VISION: Green Arrow
by FelixDarkAgain
Summary: Oliver Queen unsure what he wants in life, must help a Princess from attacks that not only threaten her life but his.


_I do not own any characters or settings and this story is pure fiction any similarities to real life events are completely coincidental._**_  
_**

_With that out of the way let me introduce the readers what "VISION" stories are. VISION stories I made up in re-telling already existing stories in this case the DC universe. So I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments of this story._

* * *

**July 10, 2004 13:09 -7 GMT  
Star City, Washington**

Set, keeping it in sight, load, pull back, ready, keep steady, no wind, keep focus, fire. That little wooden stick flew out of my hand, flying in the wind at 88 FPS. Bang, that arrow bulls-eyed that score board. "Most men would just pick up golf but you Oliver, you picked up shooting bows." Walter, my guest of the shooting range commented.

"Arrows, Mister Steele." I said to the not-really head of Queen Industries..

"Excuse me?"

"I picked up shooting arrows, not bows, of course I think the Olympians call it archery" now I had to think that was true or not.

"And yet you're the only one who can shoot for a buck, Mister Queen."

"More like five hundred bucks." I open my hand for my winning bet, "And please, call me Mayor Queen"

"Speaking of mayor, Oliver the board needs to talk about your political campaign."

"When you say board, you mean you?"

"Oliver your last campaign cost the company millions of dollars and a huge drop in our stock."

Of course it's about the money. All handsome men in ties only care about the money and how to make more of it. Then again my blond-style runway clothes can be more said then his black-style ties. "Do we still own Queen Industries?" I asked.

"That's not the point Oliver."

"Then we don't have anything to talk about."

"This is serious Oliver, if you go after reelection, the board will discuss your removal of your seat." Walter now began threatening me with his business logic.

What time is it? Oh shit, I need to go, "Well that is bad and all and it is good to hear how my company being handled but I got appointments to attend too."

"Oliver, you can't leave, we need to talk about this."

"Some other time Walter."

**July 9, 2004 20:32 -7 GMT  
Office of Dinah L. Lance PhD**

"So Ollie have your extra activities kept you busy?" said my sexy, ponytail psychologist Dinah Laurel Lance

"It has doc." I said to Dinah's covered unfazed blue-eyes.

"But your still unease?" she asked like a good doctor.

"Shooting arrows don't exactly keep me happy. Well except for one kind of arrow."

"Ollie, your one-liner humor and the nonstop work at both the office and the factory are unhealthy distractions for your depression." she said pulling her black hair back.

Man I love that hair, "Unhealthy? I get the feeling that asking you out might be more unhealthy than cracking a joke or two."

Dinah stared me down like I was the fires of hell and she was the ice of heaven. "You need to talk to me Ollie. You refuse to take any medication and you haven't found any extra activities to make you ease out of your denial."

"What can I say? I live in denial."

"No you don't. In fact I like to say you don't want do your jobs. You rather return to a life you lived for the short time period you had on that island."

"What kind of life is that? Poor?"

"Not exactly, more of the experiences you had when you were stranded."

"I starting to think your living in denial doc. What kind of life would I had living all alone on an empty island?"

"When you return home, you ran for the mayor's office and won. Attempting to run two jobs, two lives, not easy."

"I left the company in Steele's hand."

"Yet you still want full control over the company. It seems that you want to have full control of your life without anyone telling you what to do."

"Why would you say that?"

"Ignoring me for one but Ollie, you run a city and own a multimillion dollar company. Most people can't handle that amount of stress however you intended to burden yourself despite being under mass amount of stress without anyone giving you hand. The problem is that when you can't handle that stress and you will go berserk or insane or worse."

Check the time, "Good to know doc, but I have to go. But first, I want to ask, royalty is coming to town tomorrow and I would like to ask you if you want to come with me as an escort Doctor Lance?" she looked with her hell-frozen eyes, "Not even his doctor wants to help her own patient's needs."

**July 10, 2005 15:11 -7 GMT  
Star Airport**

Security, the only time other than a woman can touch me. Then again, if I met every woman like this I would never been a mayor. One of the standout security guy's said to someone in his earpiece, "All Clear."

Then around the corner, surrounded like a football hurdle, a fourteen-year old girl walked to our view. She didn't wear the storybook dresses however she dressed as though she prepared to go too her high-school dance. I never one to complain about a ladies choice of clothing, or even attempt to shun them either, "Hello, I Mayor Oliver Queen who is in no way associated with any royalty unlike our dear guest welcomes you Princess Perdita Vertigo to our fair Star City!"

In kindness, she bows to me first then says, "Thank you Mayor Queen."

"Can I lead you to your carriage for the ball milady." I asked her waving my hands in welcoming manner.

"I am not a child, only lesser minds need to use fairy tale metaphors." she said in an anger tone.

Not sure if she was angry at me but I can tell something happen yet I couldn't put my finger on it and I never the one too linger on things, "My apologies milady. Can I still show you your limo and hotel?"

"Of course."

"Then follow me."

**July 10, 2004 15:32 -7 GMT  
Star City, Washington**

It's good to have money, buying and being in stretch out limo that can carry twenty-four people, wine, built-in TVs, all sound proof makes it worthwhile. Except for the rows of police sirens escorting us, I didn't buy them. Actually I don't know how to spend money now come too think of it. Shut up Ollie, focus on the moment, no one is talking to each other, not the princess's people or mine. She doesn't like happy. Need to lighten the mood, "I have to ask you Princess Perdita..."

"Do not call me that."

"Sorry?" I asked in confusion.

"I am no longer a princess, my parents are dead."

I couldn't believe what I heard, "When?"

"During the flight, I am the Queen of Levatia now, I won't be staying long, I hope you understand."

I understand, "Of course but why don't you return ho..."

Bam, stop, unfocused, I didn't know what happen. I think an explosion, in front of the limo? Not sure, bam; another one right behind us with one of the queen's guard telling Perdita, "Stay her ma'am!"

He had a pistol in hand, I guessing to help the cops. He open the door, suddenly flew right back into the limo. I realize a familiar looking object poking out of the corpse head. Pulled it out, I can only joke about it, "Arrow's? really? Come on I thought medieval times were over!"

Slam, an arrow shot through a window into a guards back, bam; another arrow right in another guard's neck, bam, bam; more arrows shot. Quickly noticing an aisle, I prepare to move but first, "Time to go misses queen."

"Sr'ry?" Perdita questioned in her fear.

I didn't have to time to explain, I just grab her by the arm has hard as I can and I just floor it with me dragging the lady into the dark aisle of the unknown. She cried, yet when she spoke she didn't whine, "Where are we going?"

"Away milady!"

Twenty minutes, if felt like forever. We catch our breath, I'm use to it but I don't think the queen never ran in her life. Need to comfort her, "Sorry about that earlier." then be selfish, "But I need to ask you something? How did your parents die?"

She wanted to cry, I can tell, kids always want to cry when something goes wrong yet she didn't want too, "They died in an explosion. My Uncle Vertigo is making sure everything is calmed down before I return to my country. Why do you ask?"

"Because either these guys want the key to the city or they want the throne. And I doubt the key will open any chests of gold and sliver."

After our little break, Queen Perdita asked, "Now what do we do?"

"We need to go to my place we'll be safe there?"

"Why not the police?"

"Don't like them."

That confused her, "Then why be a leader?"

"Boredom."

"Selfish you are."

"Kidding darling, but first we need some new threads"

Good thing a clothing store is nearby otherwise I hate to mug some random father and daughter. What am I taking about, don't think like that. Now take the teenager girl to a clothing store and what-have-I-done? Bur first, gotta do something about this arrow. Hate to say it but it's best to hold on to it. Wrap it with my fancy jacket so no one scared our of their mind and bravo I hidden a stick.

Now Perdita and I walked into the quote and quote "modern" clothing store, never cared for any of this runway clothing model stuff however my guest might be a different. Perdita looked around the store, questioning her womanly desires. It's their nature, so she had to say, "I don't have any money."

"Don't sweat, you're not the only one who has a treasury." I said pulling out my credit card, "Now be a regular American teenage girl and buy cheap, expensive clothes."

Hours, ho-urs, should of just told her just to get one set. Now just frustrated I looked around the front counter, noticing some discounted eye masks, I asked the do-not-want-to-be-here-employe, "What are these?"

"Masks sir?" she now question me, "For the eyes to keep the sun out of your eyes while you tan."

"I take it."

Soon after that, Perdita bought her clothes, jeans and some form double-layer shirts. We left the store immediately, now just realizing why in hell I bought a hooded, swede jacket during summer? Good thing I have this mask.

"I do not understand why we wear such fashion." the Queen now questioning me after spending a few hours in the store.

"So we can blend into crowds."

"Your wearing green. I see no one else wearing green."

"The best way to blend into a crowd, is not be a part of it."

"Your logic dumfounds me."

On the corner of my eye, something ran on the roofs. Can't make it out but it could be our attackers. Can he see through our disguise? Why aren't they attacking us? Idiot, we're in the shopping district, it's busy for a Saturday and they probably don't want any attention. Then again it could be a monkey.

"We still have no reports on the conditions of Princess Perdita Vertigo and Mayor Oliver Queen from the attack on Main Street a few hours ago." a reporter said on the displayed televisions of an electronics store.

I guessing the young queen didn't listen to the TV since she looked at my eyes, since well I didn't watch TV either; she asked me, "What is it Mayor Queen?"

Never lie to a kid, so in response, "On the roof, someone is looking for us."

"What do we do?"

"Walk naturally." now quickly find a good hiding spot, probably something that can give us supplies, "Head towards the sport's store."

We walk inside the sports store, surprising big, double-story store. There, I whispered to Perdita's ear, "Split, meet me at the back of the store, I'll get what we need."

Then quickly walked to the back counter of the store, avoiding the windows; leaving Perdita to do her own thing. The counter is the gun stand, need to harm ourselves but there's no way they give me a hunting rifle with bullets. What the, I see a weird Asian guy entered the store with a bow and plenty of arrows on his back. Reality, I found his pointy hair more prominently than his bow. "Excuse me, can I see that bow?" me asking the big hunting worker to see that recurve bow.

The man grab the recurve bow off the wall, and hand it to me. He gave me the eye though, must be the mask. Enough Ollie, look at the mirror and keep your eye out. Then I see the forgetful kid walking towards me. She knew but to make sure Perdita asked me, "Is that the man who's after us?"

"Yep. Don't sweat though, he won't get us here."

"Why do you say that?"

"We're in public." from the stairway, the man quickly loaded his bow with those arrows then immediately targeted the kid, "Then again, I was never always right."

I quickly pulled the arrow from my shirt, load it, steady, focus, fire, flew, fast, crack, hit, right through his arrow before the hair guy could launch his. With my only bullet gone, I ran, dragging Perdita with me to the backdoor. Before I could blink, "Duck!" she screamed, an active grenade appeared in front of our exit.

We jumped, her in my arms, behind the shelves, bang, bam, the explosion of the grenade blocked our escape but remain unarmed. The customers and employees ran in front of the store. The weird-hair man, now on the second floor; yelled out, "Impressive archer. Never encounter a man with reflexes best as mine."

With her in my arms, I ran without thinking. Crush, screamed, screamed, screamed, "But not has quick with the bow." yelled the man.

I still manage to take cover, I examined my injuries, another arrow he shot, right through the leg. Perdita looked at it as well, she's scared. Then I told her, "Go! Get out of here!"

First break the arrowhead off, next slide the stick out, hm, now cover the injury. "But, your hurt?" she said to me.

"I said go!" yelling at her

"I'm not leaving you."

"No offense Perdita but I won't allow a kid to die while I still live." I hear the bastard coming down the stairs, "Now go." whispering to her.

She held back her tears, unable to bear another death, she ran, not looking back. Now alone, I slowly stood up and quickly limbed myself over to some weapons. Which ones, I have no idea, need something fast. I grabbed a glove and some weights, then I heard a bow shot sound behind me. I leaped to my side, behind an aisle of tape. "Still quick with the feet archer." the weird-hair man complemented me, "You made me curious, what is name archer?"

"Hum...greeny." losing my touch, "You?"

I then stuff the weight in the glove, "Merlyn, green."

"Your name is green?" grabbing some tape while I crawled away, "What a coincidence we have the same name."

I duck tape the glove to the arrow's staff, I have no idea what I am doing. Then I heard another pair of footsteps; not mines, his, but hers. Perdita haven't ran out of the store yet, thought she did instead she just hid like a kid. Now, she ran away, with the creep whispering, "There you are."

He fired at her back, I leaped, pulled, focus, aimed, fire, launch, my arrow versus his. My arrow is unique though, it flew like a bird unlike his bee, contact, destroyed, I win, his bee shattered, my bird still flew towards his ugly, hair head. Bam, one hit knockout; Merlyn hit the ground not knowing what came to him.

"You okay?" asked Perdita.

"You took my line kid." I said, "But yes I'm okay. Can you help me up?"

She then, well got me back onto my feet. Then, walking towards the knockout Merlyn, I pressed his face with my bow then declaring, "By the way pal, I'm quicker with the arrow."

**July 12, 2004 9:49 -7 GMT  
Star Airport**

"Thank you Mayor Queen, I cannot express my gratitude towards you enough." she bowed to me.

Bowed to her, saying to her, "Your welcome Queen Perdita, But I should be thanking you."

A bit confused, Perdita said, "For what Mayor Queen?"

"Well...to help me see what needs to be done."

"Once again your logic dumfounds me."

One of the Queen's guards whispered to her ear, "Milady, it's time for us to leave."

"Thank you. Goodbye Mayor Queen."

"You to kid but can you do one thing for me first."

"Whats that?"

"Be a kid."

Laughed, Perdita couldn't help it, "Before I do I will give you a present. You see in my country, there's been an honorable title that only the king and queen can grant. I Queen Perdita Vertigo of Levatia grant Oliver Queen of Star City the title of Emerald Archer. The first one of the century."

**July 12, 2004 21:05 -7 GMT**  
**Office of Dinah L. Lance PhD**

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself." said Doctor Lance.

"You where right doc, having two jobs was stressful so I'm not going after reelection nor am I going to run my company."

"So what are you going to do know Emerald Archer?"

"Doc please, I prefer green."

_**The End  
Green Arrow's story continues in the Justice League**_


End file.
